This invention relates generally to fabrication and protection of splices in single mode optical fiber for use in harsh environments such as high pressure, underwater conditions.
Many different techniques are currently used to form splices in optical fiber. Fusion splices, mechanical splices and various connectors are used to join the ends of optical fibers. A rotary mechanical splice has been demonstrated in underwater applications. The rotary splice and other splices are exposed to the external environment and can become damaged if they are dropped or improperly handled. Previous splices have the added disadvantage of allowing water leakage into the fiber optic cables. Such leakage can damage the cables or sensors connected to the cables.